True feelings reviled
by Linnafan
Summary: (Even more Corrections made.)Rikku finds a letter from a secret admirer and want to meet him. But who is it? Read and find out. (Please R&R)
1. Feelings reviled

**(Ok this story almost made me loose my job yesterday. I was on lunch and started writing and before I knew it I had been on lunch for an hour and a half and my lunch was only a half hour. So an hour and a half 1 lecture and a write up later here is the story I hope you like it.)**

**(Note the first 2 reviews I received were asking me to decode the Al behed language so it's been done.) **

**(2nd note.**** I'm re working this story so to better covey the emotion between Rikku and Paine.)**

Celsius Rikku's room

Rikku walked into her room dripping with sweat from both the heat of the summer day and also from running through the corridors of the Celsius. She took off her running clothes and hopped into the shower. She kept the water barely warm because it's already hot enough in the room without the water adding to it. She washed the sweat from her face and let the water fall freely on her aching muscles. She climbed out of the shower and dried off and dressed in her usual thief's outfit and walked into her room and lay on her bed. As she laid her head on her pillow she hears a piece of paper crumple beneath her head.

'What the?' She thought as she reached into her pillow case and pulled out a letter with her name on it. 'What's this?'

She opened the note and read it to herself.

_'Rikku, I have waited 3 years to tell show you my true feelings. I could not tell you because of cretin reasons. But I must tell you now in person. Meet me at the Moon Flow __South Warf__ at __9:00pm__. I can't wait to see you._

_With all my love,_

_Your admirer.'_

Rikku read the letter and looked at her clock.

'Its 8:00pm now I better get going if I'm gonna meet this person.' She thought.

She stood up and walked along the corridor to the bridge.

"Brother take me to the Moon Flow South Warf." Rikku said in her native tong.

"Why?" Brother asked.

"I just want to go.)" Rikku said.

"Ok. Ok." Brother said punching the Moon Flows coordinates into the computer.

The Cellis made a sharp turn and headed right for the Moon Flow. Rikku looked out of her window from her room at the clouds passing by deep in thought.

'I wonder who it could be.' She thought. 'There are several guys that I like and I think like me but witch one?'

Rikkuwe'll be landing at the Moon Flow in 5 minutes be ready to depart. We'll be back to pick you up in 3 hours." Brother said.

Rikku walked into the hanger and stood by the hatch waiting for brother to land.

'I hope he's cute.' She thought as the ship landed.

"Ok Rikku see you in 3 hours" Brother said as Rikku jumped off the ship and landed in an open field.

Rikku walked through the field slowly seeing as she had 40 minutes before the one that left the letter was gonna show up. 

'Boy it's hot.' She thought as she walked into the forest and headed for the waters edge.

Rikku walked up to the water with Pyerflys dancing across the surface.

'Wow it's beautiful here.' She thought. 'I'll never get over the beauty of this place.'

Rikku sat on the bank and looked out across the water watching the Pyerflys do their dance. She looked at her watch and saw that she still had 30 minutes until her admirer was to show up.

'Ok I can't take this heat anymore.' She thought.

She stood up with a grunt and started stripping until she was completely nude and started walking into the water. The cool water felt good on her hot body and she dove into the water and started swimming around. She dove down into the water and started swimming underwater looking for something to do as she waited. She found a few small fish to chase but finally she surfaced and looked towards the beach. Through the water in her eyes she saw a figure sitting on the beach watching her skinny dip. She wiped her eyes and looked closer at the figure. The figure was sitting in the shadows cast from the moon light so Rikku couldn't see who it was.

"Hey do you mind going behind some trees so I can get dressed?" Rikku yelled.

The figure stood up without a word and walked behind the trees letting Rikku swim to the shore and get dressed. Once she was dressed she quickly fixed her hair and turned to the trees.

"Ok you can come out now." She yelled.

She stood there with a big smile on her face waiting to see the guy that was in love with her. But her smile soon faded when Paine walked out from behind the trees.

"Hi Rikku." She said.

"Oh hi Paine." Rikku said sitting on the beach with her back faced to her.

Paine leaned against a tree looking at Rikku.

"Hey Paine I'm waiting for someone what do you need?" Rikku asked.

Rikku was looking at her watch noting that her admirer was late so she didn't see Paine walk up behind her. She put her hands on Rikku's neck and gently started to rub the back of her neck.

"Paine?! What are you doing?" Rikku asked standing up and turning to look at her.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hopping for." Paine said.

"Look what ever game your playing can it wait for later I'm meeting someone here." Rikku said.

"Rikku I'm the one that left the letter." Paine said.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"I'm in love with you." Paine said. "I have been long before we defeated Vegnagon."

"I don't believe this." Rikku said.

"Please believe it." Paine said. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to loose your focus when we fought Vegnagon. But I just can't keep it inside anymore."

Pain took a step towards Rikku making her take a step back.

"Now wait Pain I'm not gay." Rikku said waving her hands in front of her.

Pain reached out and grabbed Rikku by the wrist and pulled her close to her and planted a kiss on Rikku's lips. Rikku fought against her for a moment before she felt her cheeks grow hot with passion and she felt her heart skip a beat. The arm that was not in Paine's grip fell to her side and the one that Paine had pulled free and went around Paine's waist.

'Oh my God I'm liking this.' Rikku thought. 'No I can't do this.

Rikku broke free of the kiss and pushed Paine away. Paine had a hurt look in her eyes as she looked at Rikku.

"Paine I can't do this." Rikku said. "I like guys too much to be with another woman."

"Please Rikku just give me a chance." Paine pleaded.

"No Paine." Rikku said sternly. "And never kiss me again."

Rikku turned and walked away picking up her communicator.

"Brother come get me now." She said rather angrily. 

"Is there something wrong?" Brother asked.

"No I just want out of here." Rikku said and put her communicator back in her pocket.

Pain stood on the edge of the water with her heart breaking in two as she watched the only one she had ever dared show her heart to walk away.

'I should have kept it to myself.' She thought. 'Now I may have lost my best friend and only love.'

Rikku was pacing back and forth in the field waiting for Brother to pick her up throwing her hands around and damn near screaming in frustration.

'I can't believe she kissed me.' She thought as she spat of the ground. 'I mean she's a woman yuck.' 

Paine winced as she watched Rikku spit on the ground from the tree line.

'She really didn't like it.' Paine thought with a tear in her eye.

Rikku was still pacing and spitting when Brother flew overhead and set the ship down and lowered the ramp for Rikku to get on. Rikku walked into her room and jumped into the shower. She felt dirty after all that had happened. She washed her lips several times with soap trying to wash the feeling of Paine's lips on hers.

'I can't wash it away.' She thought.

Rikku was finally forced out of the shower when the hot water ran out and she was just to cold to stay in any longer. It was late so she dressed in a yellow nightgown and climbed into bed.

'What a strange day.' She thought. 'Tomorrow will be better.'

Rin's travel agency in the Thunder Planes

Paine lay facing the window as the lightning and thunder rolled through out the land. She was reliving the events of earlier that night and winched every time she remembered Rikku pushing her away.

'Why did she push me away like that?' She thought as the room was filled with light from another flash of lightning. 'I was revealing my heart to her and she shut me out.'

Paine managed to suppress a small sob as she saw the image of Rikku spitting on the ground in her mind.

'She didn't have to over react.' She thought.

Paine soon drifted into an uneasy sleep dreaming of the fun she would have with Rikku and the pain if only she would let her.


	2. Fight between friends

Celsius Rikku's room the next morning

Rikku awoke feeling refreshed leaving the events to the past night behind her as she jumped out of bed and dressed in her thieves outfit and walked into the cabin and sat down to breakfast. It was a combination of eggs toast and biscuits with gravy one of Brothers favorite dishes. Rikku wolfed down the meal and had 3 cups of coffee along with it. She pushed her plate away and stood up with a groan from over eating then proceeded to walk back to her room and hop into the shower.

'Nothing like a hot shower after a good breakfast.' She thought. 'Might as well enjoy the hot water now before the day gets hot then it's gonna be cold showers.'

She finished her shower and walked into her room with only a towel around her chest that went to her knees and a smaller one around her hair.

'It's already getting hot.' She thought as she loosened the towel around her chest and let it fall to the floor as she sat on her bed.

She picked up the remote for the CD player and turned the radio on just in time to catch the beginning of Real Emotion by Yuna. Her foot twitched to the beat as the song played and she sang to herself. The song ended and the DJ's voice came on the air.

"That song was by special request from one of the Gullwings going out to someone special in her life. She wants that person to know that no matter what happens they will always be special to her." The DJ said in her joyful voice.

Rikku sat up in her bed and grabbed her towel and quickly put it around her as is she expected to see Paine looking at her.

'God talk about obsession.' She thought. 'If this keeps up one of us will have to leave the team.'

Rikku sighed and got dressed and walked to the bridge and found Brother and Buddy listing to the same radio station she was.

"Hey Rikku do you have any idea who the DJ was talking about?" Buddy asked knowing Rikku was listening because she always listens to the morning show.

"No I don't." Rikku said.

"Hey Brother are you sending love songs out to Yuna again?" Buddy asked.

"Not this time." Brother answered in his native language.

"Anyway." Rikku interrupted. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well we have been picking up some sphere waves from south east of Bevelle somewhere in the Macalania woods." Buddy said. "Could be something useful."

"So are we gonna go?" Rikku asked.

"As soon as we pick up Paine we'll be heading right for it." Buddy said.

Rikku felt her stomach drop at the mention of Paine's name.

"Can't I handle it on my own?" Rikku asked.

"You know the rules." Brother said. "No solo missions."

Rikku sighed as she flopped down in her seat as the ship made its way to the Thunder Plains. She was still sulking when the door opened behind her and Paine walked in.

" Hey guys." She said. "Hi Rikku."

"Hi." Rikku said coldly.

"Whoa is it just me or did it just get cold in here?" Buddy asked.

"It's you." Rikku and Paine said.

"Ooook." Buddy said. "Well anyway the target is somewhere in the Macalania Woods. The signal is strong so it's probably an old sphere."

"Let's get this over with." Rikku said.

Paine gave a sigh and sat at the spear seat on the bridge. She glanced from time to time at Rikku and always saw her back.

'She's really mad at me.' She thought.

"Ok its mission time Gullwings." Brother said and Rikku and Paine got ready to land.

They were dropped just inside the Woods and instantly picked up the sphere waves.

"It's this way." Rikku said and walked off with Paine right behind her.

"Rikku listen." Paine said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rikku said.

"Well I do." Paine said stepping in front of Rikku.

"I did what I did last night because I thought it was the right thing to do." Paine said.

"Well it wasn't." Rikku snapped.

"Please don't snap at me like that I don't deserve it." Paine said.

"Like I deserved to have my feelings played with like the way you did." Rikku asked.

Paine wavered like she was just punched in the stomach and lowered her head.

"You think I was playing with your feelings?" She asked. "I put that letter under your pillow so I could tell you how I felt about you in the most romantic place I could think of."

"Ummm you two should turn your communicators off before you start a conversation like this." Buddy said.

His only response was 2 clicks as Rikku and Paine turned them off. Rikku folded her arms and looked at Paine with a half angry look.

"Listen." Paine said.

"No you listen." Rikku interrupted. "I don't care how you feel you shouldn't have kissed me like that." She snapped.

Paine stood still as if she was frozen in time as Rikku lit into her.

"You tricked me into going to the Moon Flow so you could seduce me didn't you?" She asked. "DIDN'T YOU!!"

"No." Paine as tears filled her eyes. "I asked you to come so I could."

"Fuck me?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku please listen to me." Paine sobbed. "I love you."

"You don't trick someone you love." Rikku snapped.

"God damn it Rikku I didn't try to trick you!" Pain yelled as she burst into tears and fell to her knees.

Rikku shook her head and stepped around her.

"This is your last mission with the Gullwings." She said.

Paine stayed on her knees for several minutes before getting her composure back and running after Rikku.

"Rikku. RIKKU!" Paine yelled. "I'm gonna finish this now."

Rikku's hand dropped to her weapon as she turned to face Paine.

"If you come near me I'll kill you." Rikku said coldly.

"I'd rather die than have you mad at me for trying to tell you how I felt." Pain said.

"You didn't tell me." Rikku snapped. "You pulled me into you and…and kissed me."

"I had too." Paine said.

"Why?" Rikku demanded. "It wasn't enough for you just to crush my hopes that there was a guy out there that liked me but you had to embarrass me as well?"

"You're not hearing a thing I'm saying are you?" Paine asked with a sigh.

"I've heard enough." Rikku said and stormed off.

Paine ran in front of her and raised her hand and slapped Rikku as hard as she could.

"Wake up little girl." Paine snapped. "You're not the only one that has feelings. I laid my heart on the line and you crushed it."

Rikku said nothing she just looked at Paine with tears in her eyes.

"There is no reason you should be acting like this." Paine continued. "You should be happy that someone loves you. God knows I don't have anyone that loves me."

Paine put her hand on her shoulder and ripped off a small wing patch and threw it on the ground.

"I hate you." Rikku hissed.

"Fuck you." Pain hissed back and raised her hand again to slap Rikku again.

As her hand was flying she was tackled from behind and thrown to the ground. She rolled and got back to her feet pulling her sword ready to kill whatever had just hit her. Rikku was standing with her hands at her side as Brother healed her tightly from behind and Buddy was facing Paine ready to tackle her again if need be.

"Look's like we got here just in time." Brother said.

"Let me go." Rikku hissed. "I'll kill her."

"That's exactly why I'm not gonna let you go." Brother said.

Paine sheathed her sword and faced them with an awkward smile.

"I'm out of here." She said.

She started walking away but soon fell to the ground as a sleep spell hit her. The others looked around to see what had cast the spell but were soon overcome by the spell as well. Paine tried to fight the spell but she was loosing. The last thing se saw before she passed out was a large tentacle pick Rikku up and disappear into the trees.

**(Well I'd have to say that Rikku and Pain had it out in this chapter. I hope it was as good of a fight as I think it was.)**


	3. A new begining

Paine soon snapped out of the sleep spell seeing as she had a high immunity to sleep. She jumped to her feet and looked around. She ran to Brother and Buddy and tried to wake them but was unsuccessful.

'Shit.' She thought. 'Wait where's Rikku?'

Paine looked around but couldn't find Rikku anywhere then she remembered the tentacle that had lifted her up and pulled her through the bushes. Paine looked to where she last saw Rikku and saw her shoe lying on the ground.

"Rikku!" She yelled as she ran to the shoe. As soon as she got to the shoe she heard Rikku give a frightened scream from far away.

Without hesitating Paine ran into the bushes and ran as fast as she could ignoring the pain of the branches of the bushes as they scrapped her legs and arms.

"Rikku." She yelled again but there was no answer.

Paine picked up speed and soon was standing in a field with blood running off her arms and legs from the multiple cuts she received. She was half necked because her pants and most of her shirt had been ripped away as she stood but that didn't matter to her. All that she was concerned about was Rikku. Standing in the middle of the field was Ochu with Rikku lying at its feet.

"Rikku!" Paine yelled as she drew her sword and rushed the beast.

Rikku was half dead when she heard Paine yell her name. She turned her head and saw the most heroic thing she had ever seen. Paine was rushing Ochu half necked and bleeding from her arms and legs and the last thing she saw before she passed out were the tears in Paine's eyes.

Celsius 3 days later

Rikku opened her eyes and fought against the sickness she felt in her stomach or the pain in her head. She sat up and looked around the room for the one that saved her but all she saw was empty beds.

'I'm in sick bay.' She thought. 'Paine must have saved me.'

Rikku felt her stomach tighten but not from feeling sick but because she remembered how she treated Paine and even though they had such a heated fight Paine still came to her rescue.

'I'm such a fool.' She thought. 'All she wanted to do was tell me she loved me and I treated her like a slut.'

Rikku slowly got to her feet and walked even slower to the bridge. Brother and Buddy were in there usual spots when Rikku walked in.

"I see you're awake." Buddy said.

"You're lucky to be alive." Brother added.

"Where's Paine?" Rikku asked.

"We dropped her off near Zanarkand." Brother said. "She said you wanted her off the team."  

"I was mad at her." Rikku said. "We need to go find her I need to thank her for saving my life."

Brother smiled and swung the ship around and headed straight for Zanarkand at top speed.

Zanarkand

Paine walked through the ruins of the once great city in new clothes with her sword at her side. Unknown to everyone she was looking for a monster strong enough to end her life but wasn't able to find one.

'There all so weak.' She thought. 'God I can't even die.'

 Paine stood on the edge of a ruined building and looked down at the rocks below.

'I should lust jump.' She thought. 'But I cant I need to die like a warrior.'

She drew her sword from its sheath and looked at it.

"You have been the only one that hasn't shut me out yet.' She thought as she gripped the hilt.

She swung the sword to her side and swung it with all the might she could gather and let it fly out of her hands and spin into the blackness below. She watched as her sword disappeared from sight then sat on the edge of the building and waited for the next passing monster to finish her off.

'I can't live with the pain I caused Rikku.' She thought as she heard something approaching. 'This is it.'

She closed her eyes and waited for the death blow from whatever was behind her. She heard whatever it was stop behind her and she started to tremble with fear. Next thing she knew a hand was on her shoulder and she turned to look at who it belonged to.

"Rikku?!" She said in surprise.  

"Paine listen." Rikku said.

"I'm sorry for slapping you.' Paine said standing up.

"No I'm sorry for hurting your feelings because I was acting like a child." Rikku said. "I freaked when I found out you liked me."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Paine said.

"Umm it's ok." Rikku said drawing a circle with her foot. "To tell you the truth I was also intrigued."

"You.. You were?" Pain asked.

"Well a little." Rikku said. "But I was afraid of it. I never thought I'd have thought's about another girl like that. But when you came to my rescue I realized how foolish I was being."

"You weren't being foolish at all." Paine said. "You acted the way you should have being approached by another woman."

"Well I haven't changed the fact that I like guys but I'm willing to let you back in the Gullwings if you want back." Rikku said.

Paine cracked a smile and gave Rikku a hug.

"I'd like that." Paine said. "But there's only one problem."

"What's that?" Rikku asked.

"I just threw my sword away." Paine said with a small laugh.

"We can get you another if you want." Rikku said.

"Yea we'll have too it's probably smashed." Paine said.

Paine and Rikku walked back to the ship and boarded. They walked into the bridge and were met by Brother and Buddy.

"What's up?" Rikku asked.   
"We just got a call from Kimahri on Mt. Gagazet he's found something and thinks we should see it." Buddy said.

"Well Gagazet's not far so let's get going." Paine said as she took a seat.

Mt. Gagazet

Kimahri was standing at the gates to the mountain when Rikku and Paine showed up.

"Hi Kimahri." Rikku said waving.

"Hello Rikku." Kimahri said.

"What's up?" Rikku asked.

"Kimahri was on top of Mountain and found sphere." Kimahri said.

Kimahri handed Rikku a sphere and looked up at the clouds.

"Kimahri thinks it him." He said.

Rikku looked at the Ronso leader with questioning eyes then turned her attention to the sphere. The sphere showed a jell cell and a man that looked like Yuna's love Tidus he was banging on the cell and yelling at the guards. Rikku lowered the sphere and went pale.

"It's him." She said in barely over a whisper. "Brother we're coming back get ready to go to Besaid as soon as we get onboard."

"Got it." Brother said.

Rikku was in a full sprint and Paine was falling behind as they were running. Soon they were boarding the ship and headed to Besaid with the sphere in hand.

Bridge

"So who was in the sphere?" Paine asked.

"His name is Tidus." Rikku said. "He was with us when we defeated Sin."

"So what happened to him?" Paine asked.

"He was a dream of the faith and disappeared." Rikku said. "But that cell was in Bevelle."

"So then he's alive?" Paine asked.

"He's got to be." Rikku said jumping with joy. 

"Rikku we'll be in Besaid in a minute." Brother said.

"Paine wait here I'll be back with High Summoner Yuna soon." Rikku said.

"Ok hurry back." Paine called after her.

Rikku ran as fast as her feet would carry her along the path to Besaid. As she was running she came across Yuna talking with Wakka.

"Hey Yunii." Rikku yelled.

"Rikku?!" Yuna yelled in shock.

"We found something." Rikku yelled.

She handed Yuna the sphere and waited as she watched it.

"The Gull wings need another team member." Rikku said.

"Wakka." Yuna said. "I got to go."

"Oh geese." Wakka said. "Let me go get Lu." 

Wakka ran down the path to get his now wife Lulu but Yuna and Rikku didn't wait they ran back to the Celsius and lifted off before anyone could stop her.

 **(And thus began her story to find her love. But this story is about Rikku and Paine. More to come.)******


	4. Love grows like weeds

3 years later

Yuna, Rikku and Paine traveled all over Spira for 2 years in search of spheres to find Tidus but never found him. However in the process they made new friends and saved Spira from a machina called Vegnagon. Paine kept her feelings towards Rikku to herself but the feelings kept growing and now one year after Vegnagon but it was time to tell her once again.

Celsius

Rikku was doing her usual run through the halls and Paine had positioned herself so Rikku would run into her as she turned the corner. Paine listened as Rikku's footsteps neared and braced her self for the impact. Her plan was a complete success with even a bonus. As Rikku rounded the corner at full speed she ran right into Paine and their lips met ever so briefly. Rikku took a step back to balance her self and looked ay Paine.

"You ok?" Paine asked.

"Yea sorry." Rikku said and continued her run.

'Prefect.' Paine thought. 'Just as I planed now I wait this its time for me to play injured.'

Paine walked rather happily down the corridor and into her room and closed the door. She walked to her closet and dressed in her most reviling nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. It was only a 2 strips of cloth that came up from the crotch to cover the chest and back down her back into a thong. She looked in her mirror and smiled as she threw a robe on. She sat on her bed for a half hour to give Rikku plenty of time to take a shower and get settled before she made her move. She walked down the corridor and stopped outside Rikku's door and listened. She heard Rikku walking around so she knocked.

"Who is it?" Rikku asked.

"It's me." Paine said.

"Come on in." Rikku said.

Paine reached for the knob and slowly opened the door and stepped in and closed the door behind her. Rikku was sitting on her bed painting on her toes in a nightgown. She looked up at Paine with a smile.

"What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well you know when we crashed in the hallway?" Paine asked.

"Yea sorry about that." Rikku said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Why are you hurt?"

"Well my back is tightening up a bit." Paine said acting like it hurt a little. "Think you can help?"

"How?" Rikku asked.

"Well you're a good masseuse." Paine said. "Give me a massages."

'I see right through you.' Rikku thought but couldn't help but have fun at her expense. "Ok sure. Do you have something on under your robe?"

"Well. Yes." Paine said.

"Well then drop the robe and lay down." Rikku said cracking her knuckles. 'She's all mine.'

'She's all mine.' Paine thought as she dropped the robe and stood in a nightgown that barely hid her assets.

'Whoa.' Rikku thought. 'Hey snap out of it. She's trying to seduce you, don't let her.'

Rikku reached over to her nightstand and picked of a bottle of oil. Paine lay on her stomach and waited for Rikku to begin. Rikku poured some of the oil on her hands and began to rub Pains back. Paine began to breath heavily as she enjoyed the back rub she was getting.

"Is it helping?" Rikku asked.

"Hummm yess." Paine purred.

'Oh she's all mine.' Rikku snickered to her self.

'Wow she really is good.' Paine thought.

Rikku continued to rub Paine's back and couldn't help but start to enjoy the back rub almost as much as Paine was. Rikku had rubbed almost every millimeter of pains back and Pain still hadn't made any move on her so Rikku took it into her own hands (No pun intended).

"All finished." Rikku said. "But if you want roll over and I'll do the other side." 

Paine stopped breathing as she rolled over and looked into Rikku's eyes.

'She's playing with me I can't believe it.' Paine thought with a smile. 'Ok the game is on now.'

Paine lay on her back and placed her hands behind her head. Rikku smiled at her and poured some more oil on her hands and started rubbing on Pain's stomach. Paine let out soft moans of pleasure. Rikku slowly slid up Paine's body to right to the base of her breast then slowly started working around then.

"Ohhh." Paine moaned.

'Right where I want her.' Rikku thought with a devilish smile.

'Oh she's got me.' Paine thought. 'I might as well try and kiss her again.'

'Oh this is gonna be a good one.' Rikku thought as she let one hand slid under the top of pains nightgown and over her bear flesh.

Paine took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

'Oh that was low.' She thought. 'If she keeps this up I won't be able to control myself.'

'Ok that was a little far.' Rikku thought. 'I don't want to turn her on that bad.'

She slowly slid her hand bock out of her nightgown and then started working on her shoulders trying to focus on what she was trying to do and not get sucked in by her own trap. She did a rather fast rub on Pains shoulders then sat up strait.

"All finished." She said and started to stand up.

Paine had a look in her eyes of absolute love that Rikku couldn't help but see. Pain sat up and looked at Rikku.

"You're turn." Paine said as she moved out of the way for Rikku to lay down.

"Well I could use one myself." Rikku said. "Turn your head."

"Why?" Paine asked.

"Please just do it." Rikku said very sweetly.

Paine gave a sigh and turned her head. Rikku slipped her nightgown off her shoulders and pushed it down to her waist and lay flat on her stomach.

"Ok you can turn your head." Rikku said.

Paine turned her head and looked down at the smooth skin on her back.

'Flawless.' She thought to herself as her cheeks burned red.

She reached for the oil and slowly dribbled it on Rikku's back and started to rub relishing every moment of it. She soon had finished with Rikku's back.

"Do you want me to do your other side?" Paine asked.

"Umm no that's ok." Rikku said.

Paine looked over at the door and Rikku took that moment to sit up and start to put her nightgown back on but before she was fully covered up Pain looked at her.

"Oh." Paine gasped in both embarrassment and also excitement. "Sorry."

She turned her head to the side as Rikku finished dressing then looked back at her.

"Ummm thanks for the back rub." Paine said.

She stood up and slowly started walking to the door.

"Paine." Rikku said to both of their surprise.

"Yea?" Paine asked turning around.

Rikku's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment as she tried to speak. Finally she just smiled and stood up and walked to Pain's side.

"Your welcome." She said. 'Would you like to stay for a while? Ask her you twit.'

"I'll see you in the morning." Paine said as she picked up her robe and put it on. 'Tell her. Damn it tell her.'

Rikku walked Paine to the door and opened it for her. As Paine was walking out Rikku opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut.

"Good night." Paine said.

"Good night." Rikku said sweetly.

Paine walked out and Rikku slowly closed the door. Paine stood outside the door for a moment before slowly walking down the corridor. Rikku was on the other side of the door leaning her head up against the door.

'Oh no I can't believe it.' She thought. 'I'm actually falling for her. I fell into her trap.'

Rikku slowly  walked to her bed and sat on the edge and picked up her pillow and held it to her chest.

'No don't fall for her.' She thought.

Rikku lay on her bed with the pillow up to her chest as she felt her back and thought about Pains hands on her back.

'Oh God I wasn't falling for her.' Rikku thought. 'I've fallen for her.'

Paine's room

Pain lay on her bed looking at the ceiling with her hand's behind her head.

'I don't know if she was playing me or inviting me.' She thought. 'I mean that hand under my top was deliberate.'

She sat up and grabbed her robe and threw it on.

'I got to know.' She thought as she grabbed her robe and walked out of her room and walked down the corridor to Rikku's room.

Rikku's room

Rikku was still lying on her bed deep in thought about her new sexual preference as Paine was standing outside her door.

'What am I gonna ask?' Pain thought. 'Hey Rikku where you feeling me up or was that an accident? Yea right. Oh God I've never had this much trouble before why am I having it now?'

She rested her head against the door as she thought about what to say. Rikku finally sat up and walked to her closet and picked out a robe and threw it on and walked to her door and reached for the handle but drew it back suddenly.

'Oh God.' She thought as she put her head against the door. 'I love her but I'm afraid.'

Pain's heart was burning to be with Rikku but was afraid of Rikku pushing her away for good this time. She sighed and pushed off of the door and started slowly walking back down the corridor. Rikku gathered her thoughts and opened her door. She stepped out and looked down the corridor and saw Paine walking down the corridor.

'Was she outside my door all this time?' She thought.

Paine had her head down as she thought about what to say as Rikku stood in the corridor looking at her.

"Paine." Rikku called.

Pains shot her head up and spun around and looked at Rikku.

"Yea?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Can we talk?" Rikku asked.

Paine walked back to Rikku's side and looked into her eyes. Rikku raised her hand towards her room and Paine walked in. Rikku closed the door.

"Rikku." Paine said.

"Paine." Rikku said at the same time. "Go ahead."

"Umm when you were rubbing my stomach and your hand went under my top was that something you planned or was that an accident?" Paine asked.

"Umm well I was messing with you at first." Rikku said. "But I rather enjoyed it."

"You. You did?" Paine asked.

"Well yea kind of." Rikku said.

"Your not teasing me are you?" Paine asked.

Rikku swallowed hard and took a step towards Paine and put her hands on her shoulders. She looked into her eyes and licked her lips before leaning in and gently kissing Paine on the lips. Paine's heart skipped a beat as she put her hands on Rikku's waist. Rikku was afraid she was gonna get sick from kissing another woman but instead she was intoxicated by the taste of Paine's kiss. Rikku finally pulled away from Pains lips and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you think that was a tease?" Rikku asked.

"Not at all." Paine said with as smile.

Pain looked at the bed then at Rikku and smiled.

"No not yet." Rikku said. "I want to take this slow."

"Ok." Paine said and headed for the door.

Rikku walked right behind her and they stood at the door held by a long kiss good night before she walked down the corridor and walked into her room with a smile from ear to ear. She closed her door and leaned her back against the door and sighed.

'Finally.' She thought. 'I never thought I'd get to claim her lips again.'

She walked to her bed and slipped off her robe and slid into her bed and instantly slipped into peaceful dreams.

Rikku's room

Rikku lay on her bed smiling as she thought about being with Paine. She continuously licked her lips trying to taste Pains lips again.

'Wow she knows how to kiss.' She thought. 'Ok time to go to sleep. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner you can see her again.'

Rikku closed her eyes and was quickly taken by sleep into dreams filled with Paine and laughter as they stood side by side from battles and dinners to happiness to sorrow.

**(I could end this right now and it would be a good ending but I just have to have some fun when their friends find out.) **


	5. Mission time

Rikku's room early in the morning.

Rikku jumped out of bed and bounced into the shower. She had a smile that wouldn't go away and she wanted to share it with everyone most of all Paine. She dressed in a rather nice dress and walked into the cabin and sat down. Brother dropped his fork and Buddy laughed.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Buddy asked.

"No reason." Rikku said.

"Yea right." Buddy said as he went back to his breakfast.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"You look like you have a date." Buddy said.

"I wish." Rikku said turning red.

"So do we." Brother said. "You need someone then maybe you'll calm down."

"I doubt that." Rikku said. "I am who I am."

As Rikku was defending herself Paine walked in dressed in her usual clothes and sat down at the table.

"Hey Paine." Rikku said cheerfully.

"Hey." Paine said as she poured some coffee.

Rikku looked at her friend and lover a bit lost at the greeting. Paine pretended not to see her as she ate her breakfast. Rikku was sitting right next to her starting to think she had dreamed the kiss's last night until Paine dropped her hand to her side and laid her hand on Rikku's thy. Rikku's smile sprang back to her face as Paine stood up.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the calm lands and have some fun I'll see you later." Paine said.

"That's where I was going." Rikku said. "Can I go with you?"

"Suit your self." Paine said and walked down the hall.

Rikku finished her breakfast quickly and hurried down the hallway and stopped in front of Pains room. She looked down the corridor to see if anyone was coming then knocked on the door.

"Paine it's me." She said.

"It's open." Paine said from the other side.

Rikku slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Paine was looking out the window. Rikku walked up behind her and put her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge you." Paine said. "I just don't think we should tell anyone about us until your sure this is right for you." Paine said.

"Very thoughtful." Rikku said.

Paine turned around in Rikku's arms and wrapped her arms around Rikku's neck and drew her into a loving kiss. Paine slowly moved from Rikku's lips to her neck.

"Oh Paine." Rikku moaned. "I love you but I'm not ready for this yet."

"Are you sure?" Paine asked between kisses.

"No but still." Rikku said as she put her hands on Paine's head and pulling her away from her neck. "If you behave then maybe in a few days."

"A few days?" Paine asked. "I've waited over 4 years to have you in my arms."

"So what's a few more days?" Rikku asked.

"Too long." Paine said as she placed her hands on Rikku's chest.

"Paine no." Rikku said. "Not yet please."

Paine sighed and pulled away from Rikku and sat on her bed.

"Rikku I can't take much more of this." She said.

Rikku sat next to her on the bed and laid her head on Pain's shoulder.

"You won't have too." Rikku said.

They sat like that for several minutes before the silence was broken by the inter com coming to life.

"Rikku, Paine sorry but looks like the calm lands are gonna have to wait." Brother said. "We picked up sphere waves coming from Macalania."

"Sigh Well let's get to work." Paine said reaching for her sword.

"I'll see you on the bridge." Rikku said as she walked out of Paine's room and headed for her own to get dressed and armed.

Rikku joined the rest of the group on the bridge just as Brother was about to start his briefing.

"Ok Gullwings we have picked up sphere waves coming from the Macalania woods." Brother said. "We're gonna pass over Besaid and pick up Yuna then head for Macalania."

"Well so much for a romantic walk through the woods." Paine whispered.

Rikku giggled at the comment and walked with Paine back to Paine's room and lay on the bed.

"I know we just woke up but I'm gonna get a little sleep." Paine said. "We have about 2 hours before we arrive at Macalania."

She stretched out on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt the bed shift and she thought Rikku stood up until Rikku's arms wend around her and Rikku snuggled her face against Paine's neck.

"So it took a mission to get you to sleep with me I see." Paine said.

"If you want me to leave I will." Rikku threatened.

"Actually I want you to stay here for now and tonight." Paine said.

"I'll think about it." Rikku said as she drifted to sleep.

Paine lay awake in the bed holding onto Rikku's arms for several minutes before falling asleep.

2 hours later.

Paine was awoken by a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Rikku let me sleep a little longer." She said.

"Last I looked Rikku was next to you still sleeping." Yuna said.

Paine's eyes shot open and she sat up and looked at Yuna.

"Oh umm Yuna this isn't what it looks like." Paine said.

"Paine its ok I don't mind." Rikku said as she opened her eyes and looked at her cousin. "We would have to tell her some day."

"It's time to start the mission." Yuna said. "If you two are ready let's get going."

Paine sat up and looked at Rikku as she also sat up. Rikku smiled at Paine and stood up.

"Are you ready?" Rikku asked.

"Yea." Paine said giving Rikku a smile.

"Oh you're gonna make me sick." Yuna said rolling her eyes. "Are you two gonna be able to focus on this mission?"

"Yea." Rikku and Paine said.

"Then let's get going." Yuna said.

Rikku and Paine walked right behind Yuna as they walked down to the ramp and prepared to start the mission. The ship landed and the ramp lowered.

"Ok let's go." Yuna said and ran down the ramp with Rikku and Paine right behind her.

They walked through the woods until they came upon a spot that Rikku and Paine knew well.

"This is where we had our first fight." Paine said.

"And if I remember right you slapped me and told me to grow up." Rikku said and put an arm around Paine's waist. "So have I?"

"Not sure." Paine said. "But you have matured."

"Come on lets go the sphere's not far." Yuna said.

"So Paine." Rikku said. "You never told me how you defeated Ochu."

"I didn't." Paine said. "It ran away."   
"So you mean he's still around?" Rikku asked looking into the bushes expecting to see a tentacle reach for her.

"He might be." Paine said. "But if he comes near you I'll finish him off for sure this time."

"You're so sweet." Rikku said as she hugged Paine.

"Let's get moving." Yuna said. "That way you two can have some time alone."

Rikku and Paine looked at Yuna for interrupting their moment. Finally they focused back on their mission. They traveled along the road until they came to a cave that went steeply into the ground. There was a sign at the opening saying.

Beware Ochu's layer to enter if to meet the reaper.

Captain Lucile of the Crusaders.

"Here's an old sign." Rikku said. "Do you think the sphere is in there?"

"It probably is." Paine said.

"Well I guess you get your chance to kill Ochu." Rikku said as she hid behind Paine.

"Anything that attacks you is as good as dead." Paine said.

"Oh Paine." Rikku said throwing her arms around her.

"Ok you two here we go." Yuna said as she stepped into the cave.


	6. Rescue Mission

The cave was dark, damp and damn cold. Rikku was shivering from both the cold and the fear of facing the same monster that would have killed her if it wasn't for Paine. She looked over at Paine and received a warm smile.

"Cold?" Paine whispered.

"Yea." Rikku answered. "But I'll live."

"Just think about going home and a hot shower." Paine said.

"There's not enough hot water on the ship to warm me up." Rikku said.

"What if I'm in the shower with you?" Paine asked.

"I think we'd need a cold shower then." Rikku smiled.

They continued walking deep into the cave until all light from the sun had faded and they were using a small sphere that glowed so they could see. As they walked they heard crunching under their feet.

"Oh please tell me these crunches are not what I think they are." Rikku wined.

"Just don't look down." Paine said as she saw the bones that they were standing on.

Swords littered the ground some with hands still gripping the handles. They could hear something moving from around the corner of the cave and they all stopped. Paine drew her sword, Yuna lifted her Braska .45 hand guns and Rikku grabbed a Dark Knight Dress Sphere and soon was standing next to Paine with a large sword in her hands. They looked at each other in silence and knew that they were all ready without saying a word. Yuna gave a nod and they slowly walked creped around the corner. They stood in horror at the sight that they saw. Ochu was nowhere to bee seen but through the pale light given off from the sphere the team saw several cages lining the back of the wall. Some cages had skeletal remains but some still had the captures in them. Yuna ran up to one of the cages and reached in and lifted the head of the captive to see if she was alive.

"Oh my God it's Elma." She said.

Elma looked at Yuna and gave a weak smile.

"Lady..Yun.." She said. "Help mmme."  
"It's ok I'm here. Rikku, Paine look for other survivors." Yuna said. "This mission has changed from Sphere hunt to rescue mission."

Paine and Rikku started checking the cages and found several survivors. They broke off the locks and helped them out. Paine had 2 girls hanging on both of her arms and Rikku had 1. Yuna turned into a white mage and began casting heal spells. Elma was soon able to stand under her own power and picked up a sword. The group of women began walking back up to the surface as quickly as I could.

"So what's with Ochu?" Rikku asked. "Is it some kind of perverted fiend? I mean it only attacks women."

"No." Elma said. "He kidnaps women to draw in men. You see it only eats men."

"So women are the bate?" Rikku asked.

"Yes." Elma said. "He got me 3 days ago when I was on patrol with Captain Lucile when he attacked. The Captain got away but everyone else was killed. Ochu took me down to his layer and placed me in the cage. I hopped the Captain would come to save me but she never showed up."

"Well you're safe now." Yuna said.

"Not yet." Elma said. "We have to get out of here first. If we're lucky we'll get out of here without running into Ochu."

"No such luck." Paine said taking a step back.

Standing in the mouth of the cave was Ochu holding 2 sleeping women in its tentacles. It looked at the women inside the cave and slowly started moving towards them. The women that Paine and Rikku were helping shrank behind the group in fear as the others stepped forward.

"Watch for its sleep powder." Elma said.

"I'm fully resistant to sleep." Paine said.

"Same here." Rikku said.

"I have a ring that protects me against it." Yuna said.

"Ok then lets kill this thing before it hurts more people." Elma said. "EEEEEEYEEAAAAA"

Elma ran right at it with her sword shining in the sunlight. Rikku and Paine were right behind her and Yuna was laying down fire. Elma, Rikku and Paine crashed into Ochu and started hacking at the tentacles. Yuna and the other girls quickly ran up to Ochu while the others had it busy. Yuna's guns were blazing away and Rikku and Paine here still hacking at the tentacles as Elma staggered up the body of the beast and plunged her sword deep in to the body. Ochu's tentacles started waving in the air then fell to the ground.

"We got it." Rikku said jumping into the air.

"If only it was that easy." Elma said. "Lets hack it up so it can't regenerate."

Rikku and Paine tiredly raised their swords and continued slicing. Yuna changed into a warrior and started slashing but soon they were all to tired to swing any more.

"Let's get out of here." Elma said. "We couldn't finish it off."

"You get out of here we'll take care of it." A voice yelled.

Elma and the others looked up and saw Lucile rushing Ochu mounted on Chocobos.

"Knights attack." Lucile yelled.  

Suddenly several women riding Chocobos rushed out of the trees and went strait at Ochu just as it was starting to move.

"Elma run." Lucile yelled.

Elma did as she was ordered and ran away with Rikku, Paine, Yuna and the others behind her. It wasn't much of a fight seeing as how Ochu was mostly dead but it still took several minutes to completely destroy it.

"Sorry I took so long." Lucile said as she sheathed her sword.

"Oh Captain." Elma said as she ran to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Hey now that's not the way a Chocabo Knight should act." Lucile said gently hugging her friend.

"What?" Elma asked.

"That's right." Lucile said. 'The Chocabo Knights ride again."

Lucile hopped back on her Chocabo and held out her hand. Elma reached out and took her friends hand and jumped up behind Lucile. The other girls were helped onto the back of the birds and they started walking away.

"Lady Yuna, Gullwings we appreciate your help." Lucile said as they rode away.

The group watched at the knights rode away then looked at each other.

"Well gull wings Mission complete." Yuna said. "Now back for that sphere."

"I got it." Rikku said as she picked up a sphere that was inside of Ochu.

"Let's get back to the Celsius and see what's on it." Yuna said.

"Brother this is Rikku we have the sphere and are ready to be picked up." Rikku said.

"On our way." Brother said.

Celsius bridge

Rikku and the others walked on the bridge and handed Shinra the sphere.

"Wow this one is old." Shinra said. "It will take all night to analyze it."

"Well get to work as soon as you can." Yuna said. "It's already dusk so I'm gonna get ready for dinner."

"I'm gonna take a shower." Paine said.

"Me too." Rikku said. "See you all in the cabin."

Rikku and Paine walked down the hall and into their rooms. Paine stripped down and hopped into the shower. She was washing her silver hair. Her eyes were closed and she was letting the water fall on her back. She opened her eyes and was met by a pare of green whirlpool eyes looking into hers. Paine smiled and leaned in and kissed the owner of the eyes.

"Remember you said you'd be in the shower with me." Rikku said.

"Didn't know you were still cold." Paine said.

"Actually I'm rather hot right now." Rikku said as she put her arms around her lover.

Paine reached out and turned off the hot water in the shower and suddenly they both were assaulted by the cold water.

"WHOA." Rikku yelled as she jumped out of the shower. "Why did you do that?"

"Let's have some fun." Paine said as she got out of the shower.

They both dried off and walked into the bedroom. Paine pulled the covers off of her bed and got in then patted next to her signaling for Rikku to follow. Rikku smiled and slid into the bed and pounced on Paine and claimed her lips. Paine pulled the covers over both of them and rolled on top of Rikku.

"I finally have you." She said as she rubbed her hands all over Rikku's body.

"Rikku, Paine dinner's ready." Yuna yelled as she pounded on the door.

"ARGG can't we get some privacy?" Paine asked.

Rikku sat up and smiled at Paine.

"To be continued." She said and Kissed Paine passionately.


	7. Her first timeNew mission

Celsius cabin

Rikku and Paine walked in at the same time and walked next to Yuna.

"Show stopper." Paine said.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"We were starting to have some fun." Paine said.

Yuna closed her eyes and did a full body shiver.

"I didn't want to know that." Yuna said.

"You didn't want to know what?" Buddy asked.

"Nothing." Yuna said.

Buddy sat at the counter and was served his dinner by bartender and started eating. Brother came in a moment later and looked at Paine and Rikku funny.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Well the other day Paine barrowed my razor." Brother said. "I wanted to shave before dinner but she was already in here so I went and got my razor from her bathroom."

"Awwww Brother finally got to see Pain's underwear." Buddy laughed.

"Well that and also Rikku's." Brother said.

"What? Why were you in Rikku's room?" Buddy asked.

"I wasn't." Brother said. "They were in Paine's bathroom."

"What?" Buddy asked chocking on his food.

"Rikku Paine is there something you want to tell us?" Brother asked.

"Oh Really." Rikku said. "Can't you keep your mouth shut? It was just a shower."

"And other things." Paine said.

Rikku turned red and looked at Paine.

"Well we had to tell them sooner or later." Paine said standing up. "Well as you all have figured out Rikku and I are seeing each other."

"I'd say you were doing mort than seeing." Buddy said.

"No not yet." Paine said. "Still waiting for the time to be right."

"And when is that gonna be?" Brother asked.

"Couldn't tell you." Paine said.

"I can." Rikku whispered just loud enough for Paine to hear.

"Now if we finished talking about our love lives its time to eat." Paine said sitting back down.

The dinner was soon over and Rikku and Paine walked back to their own rooms. Rikku set to work setting up some candles and intents and dressed in the same nightgown she was in when she gave Paine the back rub. Finally she put of the softest music she had and turned off the lights leaving the room dimly lit. She sat on her bed looking at the door smiling waiting for Paine to knock. Soon after she shut off the lights there was a knock at the door.

"Rikku it's me." Paine said.

"Come in." Rikku said.

The door slowly opened and Paine stepped in and closed the door. She was wearing a robe that was untied and open revealing the same Nightgown she wore the night before. She was holding a bottle of Champagne and 2 glasses. She slowly walked towards the bed. She set the bottle and glasses down and slipped her robe off and let it fall to the floor. She crawled on the bed and walked on her hands and knees over to Rikku and placed her hands on Rikku's face and drew her into a kiss.

"You're so beautiful." She said and kissed her again

"And you're so damn sexy." Rikku said as she kissed Paine several times.

"I love you." Pain whispered.

"I love you too." Rikku said and kissed her again.

Pain reached out and placed her hand on Rikku's shoulder and slid her shoulder strap off. Rikku looked into Pain's eyes almost in shock.

"Just relax." Pain said as she continued pulling off Rikku's shirt.

Rikku reached out a trembling hand and slid Paine's nightgown strap and soon pulled it off leaving her chest bear. Pain smiled and stood up and slid off the rest of the nightgown and black panties leaving her completely nude. She pulled the covers off of the bed and crawled in and pulled them back over her. Rikku was nearly overcome with passion and couldn't remove her nightgown and soon fell on the bed causing Paine to laugh.

"Here let me help." Paine said and she grabbed Rikku's shirt and pulling it off.

She looked at Rikku's bear chest for a moment before quickly giving each orb a kiss making Rikku moan with pleasure. Next Pain reached out and unbuttoned Rikku's pants and slid them off.

"Oh no underwear you were hopping for something like this weren't you?" Pain asked.

"Well a little." Rikku said blushing a bit.

"Well you're hope is coming true." Pain said.

Rikku climbed into the bed and put her arms around Pain and started kissing her deeply on the lips. Rikku's hands started rubbing Pain's chest making Pain moan with delight. Pain started rubbing Rikku's back slowly moving downward.

"Oh God." Rikku moaned. "I've never had a feeling like this before."

"You haven't experienced anything yet." Pain said as she flipped Rikku on her back. "You're gonna love this."

"I bet I will." Rikku said closing her eyes in anticipation of the impending pleasure.

Yuna's room

Yuna was in her room trying to read but was unable to do so through the sounds coming through the walls.

'God solid metal and their still to loud.' She thought.

Finally she closed her book and walked down the corridor and onto the bridge.

"What's up?" Buddy asked.

"Had to get away from the banshees." Yuna said.

"Oh don't tell me." Brother said. "Well let's have some fun with them. Hold on tight."

Yuna and the others on the bridge grabbed hold of anything that was attached to the ship. Brother smiled and started turning the ship as sharp as he could from side to side.

Rikku's room

Rikku and Paine were in the height of passion when suddenly they were thrown off the bed and sent crashing into the walls.

"Paine the candles!!" Rikku yelled and tried to run to her bed but brother kept swaying the ship and it was impossible of put out the fire.

Finally Brother settled the ship down and hit the intercom.

"Now that's what I call rocking the ship." Brother laughed.

Paine and Rikku grabbed the fire extinguishers and rushed to the bed and quickly put out the flames. Rikku stood coughing and fanning the smoke away from her face.

"I'm gonna Cough cough Kill him." Rikku coughed.

"Right behind you." Paine said.

They both retreated their robes and walked down the hall. Rikku changed into a black mage and Paine turned into a berserker. They let their robes fall to the floor leaving them dressed in the Dress Sphere's clothes and walked onto the bridge.

Brother and the other's were still laughing until there was a crack of thunder and Brother leaped out of his seat just in time to avoid being hit.

"Whoa." He yelled. "I guess it wasn't that funny to you."

"No it wasn't." Rikku yelled. "Thanks to your little prank my bed is burned to a crisp."

"Well you can stay with Paine now cant you." Brother said as he started laughing again.

Finally Paine had enough and jumped at Brother and grabbed him by the suspenders and lifted him off the ground. Brother struggled and tried to break free but it was no use.

"Looks like she's got him this time." Buddy said.

"Now it's hurt time." Paine said with a grin.

"No." Bother pleaded.

"When you two are done playing around I've finished analyzing the sphere." Shinra said.

Paine Looked at Shinra then at Brother and threw him to the ground and walked over to where Rikku and Yuna were standing.

"It's an old Sphere but is in prefect condition." Shinra said as he played the sphere.

Rikku and Yuna stepped back in shock when they saw Auron Braska and Ject looking back at them.

"Yuna I hope this reaches you in time." Braska said. "We have found a way to get Sphere's from the farplain to Spira. We are sending you this asking for help."

Braska handed Auron the sphere and he smiled.

"Yuna Sin is in the Farplains." Auron said. "He has begun to devour souls and is gaining strength. Very soon he will have enough strength to break free of the Farplains and return to Spira."

Ject reached out and took the Sphere from Auron.

"Yuna listen to me." He said. "There is a path inside the cave that Ochu guards that can take you to the farplain and also to Zanarkand 1000 years in the past."

Yuna blinked back tears in her eyes as she continued to look at the sphere.

"You have to go to Zanarkand and get Tidus and bring him here he possesses the power to stop him forever. Sin has the power to fight against you. We can't touch him because he is now alive again. Good luck. Look for us as soon as you get to the farplain."

Rikku and Paine held hands as Yuna looked at Brother.

"Brother lets go." Yuna said. "Gullwings it's time to finish off sin once and for all."

**(Well how do you like that? I wasn't planning to make a sequel but I had a dream about sin coming to life in our world and Rikku, Yuna, Pain, Tiedus, Elma and Lucile came to stop him. I know I'm nuts but it sounded like a good story. I didn't get to see what happened though Damn alarm so I'll make it end the way I want. The sequel is gonna be called Final ****Battle**** with Sin.)**


End file.
